


Peppermint smiles

by proof_of_ownership



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I ship shidge i sware, Song Lyrics, Song fic, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proof_of_ownership/pseuds/proof_of_ownership
Summary: Pidge wants what she knows she cant have. And allura always gets what she wants.Based on the song "Peppermint Smiles" by Tiffi





	Peppermint smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not think that anyone in this book would actually be this big of assholes.
> 
>  
> 
> Also i got inspiration for this fic after watching this animatic https://youtu.be/0dKGHOs6O3A by Castillo Avril. Please go watch their animatic on youtube and give them all the love and support we shidge shippers can

**_I know you_ **

 

“I'm so excited for you to finally meet her.” I was practically radiating pure joy and excitement. He smiled his beautiful full faced grin which sometimes came with a scrunched up nose and eyes.

I squeezed his hand tighter. “You are going to Love Allura. Yes she may be saying Matt but she still is and will always be, one of my best friends.” I said and pulled my boyfriend along.

Then I spotted the back of her head.

“There she is!” I squeaked. “Allura!” I called and she turned to look at us and smiled her big beautiful smile. “Pidge!” She chirped.

Shiro only froze when we sat down and got a good look at her face. I noticed it. He thought she was beautiful, which she was. I stiffened at the uneasiness I felt. This was why I stopped introducing my significant others to her, because they always left, she always rejected them of course. But there was something unsettling with how it seemed she returned the look.

“Takashi shirogane, meet Allura Altea. Allura, meet shiro.” I plastered on a fake smile.

 

**_And I know that you don't want to stay with me right now_ **

 

“SHIRO!” I yelled. That finally got his attention. “What?” He asked nonchalantly while still looking at his phone. “I asked what you wanted for dinner. Its date night remember.” I said agitated. “Whatever you want is fine.” He said texting away.

I rolled my eyes. “Can you please put your phone down?” I asked. He didn't respond. He start chuckling at something someone sent him. “Who are you texting that is more important than date night!?” I asked and folded my arms. Still no response.

“Shiro!” I yelled again. This time he looked up at me. He seemed agitated too. “What?” He barked. “Who are you texting that is so much more important than this?” I asked with a huff. “No one babe.” He said finally putting his phone away.

The rest of the night did not go much better.

 

_**Follow through** _

 

“Hey baby I'm home, sorry.” Shiro said as he stumbled through the front door. “Takashi where the hell have you been?” I practically hiss. “Me and Allura went out for a couple drinks after work. It's not a big deal.” I roll my eyes. “Fine whatever. Just call me next time to let me know.”

 

**_I took more photographs of you, then you would ever, consciously allow_ **

 

“Sorry guys. Shiro is running a little late.” I said and rub the back of my neck. “Its okay Katie we can wait for him.” My mom said. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Matt slung his arm around Allura and she smiled at him. She seemed happy but her smile looked misplaced.

We waited in silence for another 5 minutes before Shiro came in. “Sorry. Traffic.” He said. “We're just glad you're here.” allura said. Now her smile looked genuine.

“Is that a photo of me sleeping?” He asked referring to the photo album I had pulled out on our coffee table. “Um...yeah….your cute when your asleep.” I said. “That's kinda weird babe.” He said and gave me a look. I slouched in my seat.

 

**_You think I don't know about her_ **

 

“You and Allura seem…close.” I said as i turned the corner. “What? No. Where did that come from?” He asked. I kept my eyes on the road. “Just an observation is all.” I said.

“Well your wrong.” He said. “No need to get all defensive Shiro. I'm close with your friends so it's fine for you to be close go mine.” I said

We sat in awkward silence the rest of the drive.

 

**_Just look at her_ **

 

“You are just a vision.” Coran said as he took in Allura's appearance. “You look just like Melenora.” He said. Allura blushed. “I'm wearing her dress.” She said. Coran nodded.

“It was one of her favorites.”

She was breathtakingly beautiful. And the way shiro looked at her when she entered the room made my jaw clench.

 

**_With her bright blue eyes and peppermint smiles that you cant resist_ **

 

“Pidge calm down. Please.” Lance said as he held me to his chest. I stroked my hair and shushed me softly as we rocked back and forth.

“You know she would never do that.” He said. I pulled away slightly. “You don't see the way they look at each other!” I cried out in hysteria. “She is your best friend. She would never do that to you.” I shook my head.

“He already spends more time with her then me.” I hiccuped. “That's only because they are on the force together. They are partners.” He said

“SO ARE WE!”

 

**_I know her_ **

 

“So how did you and Al meet?” Shiro asked as he poured me my coffee.

The nickname stung.

“I met her through Matt.”

“And how did Matt meet her?”

“She arrested him.”

Shiro almost choked. “Wait she arrested Matt? What the hell could Matt have possibly done to get arrested?” I shrugged my shoulders. “Never told me.”

“Guess she's into bad boys then.”

I shrugged again.

 

**_And I know that she smells like bubblegum and peach_ **

 

I watched them intently. Why the hell did she have to be out having fun with him? Why not with her boyfriend? Why be so obvious?

“I think Al likes Shiro.”

I couldn't breathe.

I was suffocating.

Somebody needed to get me out of here.

I felt like I was gonna pass out.

I wanted to puke.

“W-what?” I asked Matt hugged his knees to his chest. “She hasn't looked at me the way she looks at him since they met.”

I thought about crying again.

I was right.

I told you lance.

But you didn't listen.

“I think he likes her back.”

Me and Matt sat in silence. “What do we do?” I asked.

“I thought bringing her here would make her remember why we are together. She always said she wanted to see Italy.”

I laughed dryly.

“I guess we are both screwed then.”

 

**_Have you heard? (Have you heard?) Have you heard that I feel like comfort, and blankets, and love and safety?_ **

 

“He won't even cuddle me anymore. When we moved in together he always held me close when we went to bed. Now he sleeps across the bed facing away from me.” I said as I buried my face in the pillow.

“In sure its nothing Kat. Maybe you two just need a date night.” Lance said. Maybe movies, cuddles, and take-out. I know that's his favorite from what you've told me.”

I groaned. “I tried that already. But him and Allura always have plans.” Lance rubbed my back.

 

**_What can i so to change your mind?_ **

 

“What do you mean she dumped you!?”

“I mean just that. She dumped me.” Matt said as he laid face down on the floor.

“B-but you two were supposed to get married in two months!” I exclaimed and threw myself next to my older brother on the floor. “She she at least tell you why?” I asked softly. I wanted to know the answer but o secretly hoped he wouldn't tell me. Because i feared I already knew it.

“No but I have a pretty good idea.” He growled. And then he cried. And I held him as he wept.

 

**_Just look at her_ **

 

“You broke my brothers heart that's not just something I can forget.” I hissed. “I know and I'm sorry. But i did it out of kindness.” She said. “You broke my brothers heart out of kindness!?” I scoffed.

“I was starting to fall in love with someone else and he doesn't deserve someone who doesn't love him. He deserves better than me.” she said.

“Who?” I asked as I stood from the table and looked down on her. “What?”

“Who goddamnit who!?” I barked. She coward back. “Shiro...b-but I we swear-” I ran off in tears before she could finish.

 

**_With her bright blue eyes and peppermint smiles_ **

 

I sat staring at the ceiling I felt numb. I couldn't move. Because while i stayed still it was as if I stayed in a trance. But i moved I was brought back to the reality of the situation.

My phone buzzed. Allura was calling me. I scowled at her icon. I shut my phone off. I rolled over and closed my eyes, praying for sleep to take me.

 

**_I'll never win_ **

 

“Pidge are you ignoring me?” Shiro asked in persistence. We were laying down in bed and I was just pretending to be asleep. “I know you aren't asleep.” He said.

“Is this about Allura?” He groaned. “All i did was give her a friendly compliment.” I rolled over to face him. “You Know how she feels about you.” I said as I opened my eyes. “I know but….” He trailed off.

“But what?” I hissed.

He stayed silent. I rolled my eyes then rolled over and went back to sleep.

 

**_She is bright and yellow and bubbley_ **

 

“How long until he breaks?” I ask and still the beer from matt to take a swig. “If he's anything like me, few days, maybe a week.” He says. I laugh dryly. “Katie you should have more faith in him!” My mother raised her voice. I rolled my eyes. “You don't know her like we know her. Everyone loves her.” I down more of the disgusting drink. “God why does life hate us?” Matt said and took the bottle back and took a swig.

 

**_While I'll stay here and disappear like this_ **

 

“Katie i don't think this is working out.” I scoffed and pulled out my phone. “What are you doing?” He asked slightly offended. “Texting Matt.” I said typing away on my keyboard. “Why?” He asked now slightly pissed. “He owes me 20 dollars.”

Shiro scoffed. “Really? I don't think know is the time.”

“No it's the perfect time. Because i said you would be considerate and wait at least a week. He gave you three days. I win.”

“You had a bet on when I would dump you!?” Shiro was furious. “Yeah after allura dumped Matt. We figured it was only a matter of time.”

“I want to break up because we never spend time together anymore. You practically scowl at my presence.”

“I try to spend time with you! But you always have plans with her! Don't put this on me. You fell for my best friend.” I was crying now.

I grabbed my coat. “Where the hell are you going at this hour!?”

“Away from you!”

I slammed the door behind me.

 

**_I know me_ **

 

“Katie. Please dont look at this.” Matt said as he clutched two letters to his chest. I raised my eyebrow but smiled at tried to yank the letter from his hands. When i finally got a hold of it I ripped it open and read the card inside and felt sick.

 

**_And I know i could never try and face the truth_ **

 

“They can't seriously expect us to go to this.” Matt said. “They want their best friends there.” My mom tried to comfort us. “They lost us as best friends two years ago.” I hissed. “Katie Veronica stop that.” My mother warned. “And you to Matthew. You are both acting like children.”

“We have the right.” I groaned.

 

**_The truth is she (truth is she)_ **

 

“Pidge in so glad you came!” Allura said joyfully. “I'm only here because i have to be. Know that I really don't want to be here.” I folded my arms.

“I know we hurt you pidge. Can you ever forgive us?” I rolled my eyes without responding. “Let's just get this whole thing over so you never have to talk to me again.” she frowned.

“So here is the dress.” She said showing me a chiffon pink dress. I ripped it from her hands and went to change.

 

**_She's a lovely girl who gives you lovely company_ **

 

“Behave yourself.” My mother warned as we entered the banquet hall. Me and Matt huffed. “Hey guys glad you could make it.” A voice i had come do dread said. “Oh Takashi congratulations.” My mom said and gave him a hug. I looked at her with betrayal.

“Pidge.” He said almost hesitantly. “Shirogane.” I hissed. “Please. Its my wedding.” He pleaded. “Yeah and you are marrying the person you promised you would never leave me for. And guess what? You did.” I scowled. He gave me a look of betrayal. “If you don't want to be here why are you?” He scoffed.

“Closure.” My mom piped in. Shiro pretended to understand. We glared at one another.

 

**_I'll stay silent and I'll wish_ **

 

“If there is anyone who rejects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace.” The priest said. Me and Matt glance at one another but then looked at our shoes. A tear rolled down my cheek. That was supposed to be him marrying Allura. This was supposed to be his life. They have been together since high school. I felt numb and yet i could still feel everything.

More tears started to fall and i had to hold back from making a sound.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

I had to cover my mouth. I couldn't watch i couldn't breathe.

After the kissed the both pulled back grinning as the people applauded. Shiro caught a glance at me and his expression changed. As soon as i could leave I ran off and hid in the bathroom. I sunk to my knees and started sobbing.

This wasn't fair! Life shouldn't be this cruel. There was a soft knock on the door. “Someone's in here. I said and my voice cracked. “Pidge open up please. Its shiro.” I stiffened “go away!”

I continued to cry as he continued to pound on the door

 

**_That I was anything like her_ **

 

Finally the pounding stopped and my tears stopped. I felt numb again. I sat in silence with my thoughts. There was a light knock on the door. “Katie it your mother.” I sat there unmoving. I finally moved away from the door and unlocked it so she could get in. She walked into the bathroom. She sat on the floor next to me. “What's wrong baby?”

I started crying again

“I still love him mom.” I cried out a little louder then maybe I should have. “Oh baby.” She said and pulled me close to her. She rubbed my back as i cried.

“I pushed him away. I should have tried harder.” I said between sobs.

 

**_I wish that I had bright blue eyes and a peppermint smile_ **

 

When we finally emerged from the bathroom the after party was half over. “Are you gonna be okay?” She asked. I nodded and gave her a weak smile. “I'm going to go make sure your brother doesn't do anything stupid. But if you at any point need to leave just call me.” I nodded she smiled and kissed my my forehead and then walked off.

“Pidge.” shiro said hesitantly as he approached me. “Congrats.” I said in a soft voice. “Katie.” He said in a hushed voice that reminded me of a simpler time. “Don't push it.” I said “i'm in love with you. So I want you to be happy. That doesn't mean i'm okay with this. So just give me some space.” He nodded and smiled. “Thank you.” He said before walking off again.

 

**_That you can't resist_ **

 

As the night came to a close. People were starting to leave. I was carrying my drunk mother and brother out to the car. “Hey. Let me help.” Shiro said and took my brother. “Thanks for…..everything.” He said. “I wish it was me and not her. But i did this. And you are happy. So i can live with it.” I said. He smiled back. He kissed my forehead. “Goodnight Katie.”

“Goodnight takashi.”


End file.
